The Hangover
by Dextris
Summary: A version of The Hangover featuring characters from Durarara! Shizuo getting married, and for his bachelor party, he decides to take his two best friends and his brother in law to Vegas for a great night out. Shizuo ends up missing. Full Summary Inside!
1. Meet The Guys

**Characters: **Shinra, Izaya, Shizuo, Kida

**Rating: **T for now, M later?

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters, nor do I own any part of The Hangover. I pretty much own nothing in this entire story besides a few things that I'll switch up every now and then.

**Summary: **A version of The Hangover featuring characters from Durarara! Shizuo getting married, and for his bachelor party, he decides to take his two best friends and his brother in law to Vegas for a great night out. In the end, Shizuo ends up missing, while Shinra, Izaya and Kida can't remember a single thing they did the night before, and don't have a clue where to start to look for their missing groom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hangover Durarara Style.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Briiiiinnnng.<em>

_Briiiiinnnnnnnggg._

Briiiiiiiinnnnnggg.

_"Hey you've reached Shizuo, sorry I missed your call, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you-"_

_Briii- "Hi, you've reached Doctor Shinra Kishitani with fine destisntry, please leave a message after the-"_

_Briiinngg- "Hey, It's Izaya. Leave me a message. Do me a favor, don't text me, It's gay."_

"Anything?" An older looking women asked, as she turned from the window, previously watching the workers setting up her precious daughters wedding, and making sure every flower was in place.

"I've tried them all, it just keeps going straight to voicemail..." A blond women mumbled, looking up to her mother with teary eyes.

The mother sighed, locking eyes with her daughter. "Vorona, honey..There has to be an explanation-"

"-Sweetie. It's vegas." The womens husband commented from his spot on the couch. "You lose track of time in those casinos. There's no windows, there's no clocks.." The daughter watched her father as he looked at his magazine. "He's probably on a heater, And you _never_ walk _away_ from a table, when you're on a heater."

The mother looked at her husband in disbelief. "You _do,_ if you're getting _married-" Brriiiinnnnggg- _The sound of their daughter's cell phone going off sent the whole room silent.

"Hello?" Vorona answered quickly, her heart racing as she hoped to finally get some answers.

There was a cough on the other line before a familar voice sounded. "Vorona?...It's Izaya."

"Izaya?" The blond stood up immediately, lowering her tone to keep her parents from hearing but making sure it sounded very threatening. "Where the _hell_ are you guys? I'm _freaking_ out."

There was a sigh on the other line. "Yeah listen.." Vorona's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as her ears rang. "Ahhh..." Another huff. "We fucked up."

Vorona stomped away from the room now, avoiding the curious and worried glances that her family cast on her. "What are you _talking_ about?" She hissed.

"The bachelor party, the whole night, it just..." Izaya sighed again, as if contemplating what he was going to say. "Things got out of control and, uh..." Izaya paused. "We lost Shizuo."

"_What?"_ Vorona said, feeling as if she had repeated that word a million times already. Izaya's tone became soft and serious.

"..We can't find Shizuo..."

"What're you saying I-za-ya?" She felt her throat closing up and her skin crawling with a small ripple of anger. "We're getting married in _five hours!_"

"Yeah...That's not gonna happen.." Izaya mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Ago:<strong>_

* * *

><p>The city was fully alive as the sun set across it, spreading its rays inbetween any gaps and cracks it could find, giving light to what was normally shadowed during the day. People rustled about, moving place to place without much of a care in the world, as if they didn't have any specific area to get to.<p>

In a small home just outside the heart of the city, two blondes were standing inside a bedroom, with an older man as he measured out the shorter of the two. The younger and shorter one, who went by the name of Kida, was staring daggers at the older man as he measured the area around his thigh. The older blond, Shizuo, had a smile plastered on his face that he couldn't get rid of. His nerves were bouncing around, but he was doing all he could to contain himself. He was anxious, he knew that, but that's what tonight was for. To get rid of those nerves and to be as free as possible before his wedding. Shizuo did a quick brush over of his suit, thinking about how nice he wanted to look before his attention was brought straight forward, by a loud voice.

"-WHOA WATCH IT PERVERT!"Kida shouted as he flinched away from the older man, looking to his soon to be brother in law for defense.

"It's okay Kida, he's just doing your inseems." Shizuo reassured, fiddling with his dress shirt.

"He's getting very close to my shaft.." Kida mummbled as he calmed back down, his eyes glued to the old man, as if to watch for any odd behavior.

The older man stood up and with a roll of his eyes, threw the measuring tape around his neck. "All done. You can change now." And with that he left, Shizuo nodding at him.

"Thanks, man. Thank you very much." The room was quiet for a moment, Kida making sure the older man left the room while Shizuo took of the jacket of his suit and then clapped his hands.

"Alright buddy, we should get a move on!" He announced, turning to his suit case and beginning to pack everything he thought he would need for his night out.

Kida turned his back to Shizuo, his aura suddenly becoming rather depressed as he pulled off his jacket as well. "Y'know Shizuo..." He let out a breath, folding his jacket sloppily and setting it off to the side. "I was thinking.." He shook his head as he turned to face his soon to be brother. "If you want to go to vegas without me that is _totally_ cool, y'know."

Shizuo began to undo his sleeves, looking away from Kida. "What're you talking about?" He dragged.

"Well its just...Izaya and Shinra, they're _your_ buddies, and it's_ your _bachelor party..." Kida trailed off as he pulled off his dress shirt, his thumbs going for his pants soon afterwards.

"Come, on Kida, those two love you!" Shizuo commented, doing his best to convince the younger one to come along. Who knew what Vorona would have to say if he let Kida stay home.

Kida's face went downward, him stumbling over his next words. Shizuo went to work on taking off his dress shoes, bent downward as he listened. "I.. I just don't want you to feel like you have to _hold back_ 'cause your wifes brothers there, you know?"

"It's not like th-" Shizuo cut off, bringing his gaze upward and being met with a pantless, and nearly underwear-less Kida. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward to avoid looking at the naked butt that was in front of him. Kida stood in front of him, awaiting his answer and obviously not realizing what was so wrong about the situation he created. "It's not like that, I already told you, Kida." The soon to be married man did his best to lock eyes with the other to prove that what he was saying was true. "Okay? We're just spending the night in Vegas, it's no big deal..." Shizuo stood up from his spot, finding a more comfortable shirt to put on, and sliding it over his chest. "Besides, you're not just my wife's brother, you're my brother now."

Kida took the words to heart, having to pause for a moment. His tone instantly became serious as he locked eyes with the man. "I want you to know Shizuo...I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, _ever _speak a word of it."

Shizuo nodded, trying to show appreciation to his oddball brother-in-law. Okay. Yeah, I got it. Thank you, I don't think that-"

"-Seriously. I don't care what happens." Kida took a step forward, his brown eyes searching the man in front of him. He brought himself closer, until he was face to face with Shizuo. "I don't care if we kill someone."

"What?" Shizuo asked, genuinely worried.

"You heard me." Kida's face didn't waver. "It's Sin City." He then proceeded to adjust the makeshift jockstrap he was wearing and whispered to the taller man. "I won't tell a soul."

Shizuo's eyes were saying something completely different from his words. "Okay...I got it."

An odd silence settled inbetween the two, Kida's aura dispersing finally as they both let out small chuckles. Shizuo nodded at him. "Thank you-"

"No-" Kida's arms gripped Shizuo's shoulders and brought the both of them into a tight embrace. "Thank _you_." Shizuo awkwardly brought his arm up to pat Kida's back. "I love you so much."

"No...Dracon..." Shizuos face lifted up as he stared forward at the beauty of the car resting in his father in laws garage. "Really?" The blond asked excitedly.

Dracon smiled. "C'mon, we're family now." He held his hand out to the car, motioning for the blond to take it. Shizuo examined it, his eyes lighting up as he walked alongside it.

"You sure?" He asked, taking a hand and running it along the hood. "I mean, you love this car..."

Dracon rolled his eyes. "Shizuo, it's _just_ a car.." He laughed. "Just make sure to put some Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in. "

"Absolutely...That's easy."

"Oh, and uh, don't let Kida drive...because there's something wrong with him." Dracon pointed out to the drive way, bringing both their attention towards Kida, sitting in front of the car, exchanging kisses with the family dog. He was rubbing his face back and fourth while making smooch sounds with the dog.

Shizuo nodded "Understood."

"Oh, and Izaya either. I don't like him." Dracon whispered, shaking his head. Shizuo smiled, his eyes returning to the car. It was an older car, but well taken care of. There wasn't a dent in it, or even a scratch for that matter. It had four doors, and a convertable roof to top it off. The blond knew how much Dracon loved this car, and the fact that he was letting him drive it, made him feel great.

"I will be the _only_ one driving this car. I promise."

"Good." Dracon threw the keys across the car and towards Shizuo, pointing a finger to him and giving him a rather knowing look. "Remember. What happens in Vegas...Stays in vegas." Shizuo nodded his head, rolling the keys around in his hand, not able to knock the smile off his face. This was going to be a great night, he could feel it.

* * *

><p><em>BRIIIIINNNNGGG<em>!

"All right. Hold on, Hold on, I still need some of your permission slips!" A raven haired teacher called as his students all hurried to get out of the building. He pointed his finger out at the group, as if calling them out. "And 90$ for the field trip to the Griffith Observatory next weekend!" He shook his head as kids tuned him out, some of them reaching into their bags for the slip his teacher was talking about. "Pay now,or forever regret missing out on the experience of a lift time, guys." He emphasized, locking eyes with some of the kids walking passed him.

Kids stopped at his desk to drop off the money, handing them to him individually while he nodded to them. "Thanks. Thank you, Good job. Thanks." He mumbled to each student that handed him what was needed.

After all of the kids had left the room, the pale teacher pulled out an envelope that had the word "Vegas" written on the front of it, and set it aside as he pulled the cash out of the slips, taking about half from each one and slipping them into his Vegas one. With a satisfied smirk, he set the remaining slips in his drawer, and then slid his into his back pocket, grabbing his bag, and hurrying out the door as fast as the kids had done previously.

Outisde the school building, Shizuo was poking his head out of the hood of the car, looking out for his friend, Izaya when Kida made a loud coughing noise, brushing his bangs into his face. "Do you have to park so close?"

Shizuo looked down from the front of the school to Kida, eyebrows scrunched together, confused. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here..." He mumbled. shaking his head back and forth.

Shizuo sounded less than surprised. "Why is that, Kida?"

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school." Kida blurted, as if he just confessed a deep secret.

Shizuo pulled his attention away from the crowd of people again and looked at Kida. "What?" He breathed out.

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese..." Kida added on. Shizuo's eyes still remianed on him, seriously wondering what he was going to be getting himself into with bringing Kida along with them.

Izaya pushed open the doors to the school building, walking out towards the parking lot to look for his friend. A kid spotted him and began making his way towards him, his eyes filled with a thousand questions. "Hey, M-Mr. Orihar-"

"-It's the weekend, Mikado, I do not know you. You do not exist." He waved off, completely blowing the kid off. His face lit up as he spotted a certain blond in a certain beautiful car parked right in front of the school. He shook his head having to stop and examine the car before him. "Shit." He breathed. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. Izaya finally broke his gaze away from the steel and looked at his best friend. "Nice car."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeeahuup." He chuckled.

"I'm driving." Izaya stated, throwing his bag into the back seat of the convertable. Shizuo jumped to this, holding his hands out to stop Izaya. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, no chance buddy- don't step on-!" But his warning was too late as Izaya ignored the door and merely placed his foot atop it and used it as a stepping stool to get in the car. Shizuo threw his hands up in the air and rolled his head. "Watch the leather-!"

"Will you just shut up and drive before that nerd asks me another question!" Izaya hissed, giving Shizuo a rough shoulder shove, and looking around him to do what he could to avoid his student coming near him.

"Damn flea, I swear.." Shizuo breathed shaking his head. His insult went completely unheard as Izaya's eyes spotted the blond kid sitting in the passengers seat. With a confused look, and a mean tone, Izaya jabbed a thumb in his direction. "Who's this?"

Shizuo glanced over at him. "It's Kida. Vorona's brother." He stated as if he should know it by now. Kida looked back at Izaya with a look of confusion and hurt. "I've met you like...four times."

Izaya nodded his head. "Oh right, right, how you doing, man?" And with that Shizuo started the car, pulling it out of the school parking lot and heading off to pick up the last man they needed to get started on their trip.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget your Rogaine." A women with a fierce look called out. Her hair was long, and dark, and her features seemed to always be in a frozen emotion that clearly told everyone to 'back off'.<p>

Shinra, the last member of the group, was in the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the bottle of Rogaine. "Rogaine!" He called back to his girlfriend, with forced excitement. "Check.."

"And don't forget to _use_ it." Namie, Shinra's girlfriend said as she poured herself a tall mug of tea. "I can totally tell when you forget, your hair just _looks_ thinner." Shinra walked passed the kitchen, heading towards his bag in the bedroom to finish packing his things, rolling his eyes yet again to her comment. He zipped up his bag, and with a mock-excitement responded. "Using-of-the-Rogaine!" He pulled his bag off the bed. "Check..."

In the kitchen, Namie smiled, satisfied with the response. "And make sure to call me _right _when you get to the hotel, not like that conference in Phoenix.." She placed the kettle down on the stove and then picked up the mug, getting ready to take a sip of it as Shinra left the bedroom, and went to meet her in the kitchen. "I had to wait _two hours_ for you to call me."

Shinra looked at her as if she had said something in a foreign language. "Yeah, I was the _keynote speaker_? I was late to the podium."

"Still?"

Shinra waved a hand to dismiss the subject. "Yeah, you're _totally_ right. I'm sorry." He went to place a soft kiss on her cheek, but Namie pulled back, a look of disgust on her face. She spun away from him, and with her tea in one hand, left the kitchen and headed to the couch. Shinra watched her, perplexed. "What is the matter?" He asked, his tone rising slightly in irritation, as he followed her.

"I don't know!" Namie said sarcasticly. "I just hope you're not gonna go to some _strip club_ when you're up there."

"Namie, we're going to-" Shinra stumbled over his words, doing the best he could to stop himself from telling her where he was really going. "Napa Valley.." he took a seat beside her and with a laugh added. "I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country..."

"Well, I'm sure if there is one, Izaya will sniff it out..." She set her mug down and let out a deep sigh while Shinra did his best not to laugh at her words.

"It's not going to be like that." Shinra tried to reassure. "Besides, you know how I feel about that sort of thing..."

"I knooow, I knooww. " Namie cooed. "It's just _boys_ and their _bachelor parties_ it's so _gross._" Shinra looked at her and nodded.

"You're right. It is gross." He agreed, his expression saying otherwise.

"Not to mention, it's _pathetic._" Namie added.

"Mm-hm, Mm-hm."

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah, yeah totally agree."

"And the worst part is!" Namie started, Shinra looking at her, trying to predict what she was going to say. "That little girl..." And with that line, he knew exactly what the next few words were going to be. "_Grinding_ and _dry humping_ the fucking stage up there.." Shinra watched her lips and then began to comment with her. "That's somebody's daughter up there..."

Shinra nodded again, "I was just gonna say that."

"See?" Namie smiled, the two of them clueless as to the car pulling up to the driveway. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you..." She mumbled.

Shinra looked at her. "They are mature, actually." He watched her roll her eyes, but continued anyway. "You just have to get to know them better." As soon as those words left his mouth, the loud voice of Izaya came echoing into their house, making the presence of his best friends known.

"_Paging Dr. Faggot!_"

Namie let out a sigh, as Shinra let his head drop, inwardly thinking about how bad of a time that was. Izaya didn't seem to be satisfied with proving Shinra wronf and called again.

"_Dr. Faggot!"_ Namie looked over to Shinra, with a look of disbelief. Shinra was at a loss of words, as he turned to his girl friend. With an awkward silence, he smiled.

"I should go."

"That's a good idea, Dr. Faggot." Shinra ignored her comment and went on with his own.

"Have a good weekend...I'm gonna miss you." He leaned into to kiss her, but just like before, she had pulled away. He instead went for just kissing her shoulder, and promptly grabbed his things and headed outside, relief crumbling off his shoulders to finally be with his best friends and out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dear lord, why did I do this? I should be working on my other fics, and if not those, on my other ideas.. I'm sorry, I saw this video: http:/ www(youtube(com//watch?v=eN74dL_RMH8&list=PL857F8F5A061C0AE3&index=32&feature=plpp_video

_(Please remove the "("" and replace it with a " ." if you wish to see it.)_

And I had to write this. I'm basically writing it word-for-word with the movie, aside from a few major things I'll be changing to fit the story, but yeah. I hope I do a good job with this, and that people will read it. ._. I had switched the roles around so much before going with this one finally, which ended up being pretty much _exactly_ the same as what the creator of that video did, aside from Shizuo being the one to get married, not Mikado.. I'm retarded.

Anyway, I normally write Shizaya fics, so to those fans, I'm sorry, but that won't really be happening with this fic. In fact, Shizuo won't be present most of the time. I hope I don't lose readers, but I couldn't really work out a way for that to happen, and why not just write a normal durrr fic for once? No harm done.

Sorry for the long note. Much love! Thanks for reading!

Dextris.


	2. Welcome to Vegas

**Characters: **Shinra, Izaya, Shizuo, Kida

**Rating: **T for now, M later?

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters, nor do I own any part of The Hangover. I pretty much own nothing in this entire story besides a few things that I'll switch up every now and then.

**Summary: **A version of The Hangover featuring characters from Durarara! Shizuo getting married, and for his bachelor party, he decides to take his two best friends and his brother in law to Vegas for a great night out. In the end, Shizuo ends up missing, while Shinra, Izaya and Kida can't remember a single thing they did the night before, and don't have a clue where to start to look for their missing groom.

* * *

><p>The wind was whipping through everyone's hair, the top to the convertable pulled down to make the ride more enjoyable. Cars blared past at alarming speeds, while the mercedes on the highway sped casually along the path. They were on their way to Vegas, and only a few hours or so away. The excitement was bubbling up in the four of them as they smiled and watched the changing of the sceneary.<p>

Kida promptly stood up in the passengers seat, his hands gripping the windsheild as he smiled and screamed. "Whooo! ROOOOAAD TRRIIIP!" Shinra and Izaya exchanged glances in the back seat, laughing as they shook their heads at his behavior.

Kida clapped his hand on the side of the car, turning sideways and yelling towards the car driving next to them. "HEEYY! VEGAAAS! VEGAS, BABY!"

After receiving the middle finger from a passing car, Kida sat down in his seat, an offended look on his face, joining in on the conversation that consisted of Izaya arguing with Shizuo over letting him drive. "Come one! Just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us!" Shinra took a swig on a bottle of beer he had pulled out, looking between the two as they bickered.

"Absolutely not. I promised Dracon." Shizuo glanced back to give him a look, and then focused forward on the road. "I will be the only one driving this car." Izaya rolled his eyes taking a sip out of his own beer bottle. "Besides, you're drinking."

"Oh, What are you, a cop know?" Izaya threw back at him. He took another swig of his beer and shrugged his shoulders. "You _know_ I drive great when I'm drunk."

Shinra nodded his head in agreement. "That's true, don't forget, Izaya was always our designated drunk driver."

"Yeah," Shizuo laughed, turning his head to glance at Kida, before focusing back on the road. "You wanna explain it to them, Kida?"

Kida's face dropped slightly as he craned his head backwards to focus on the two in the back seat. "Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves so, yeah.."

"Aw, Whatever. I left my wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys." Izaya leaned closer, locking eyes with Kida. "You know how difficult that was?"

Kida's eyes swelled up with compassion for the older man. "That's really sweet, Izaya.."

"Yeah," Shizuo said with a mock tone.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic, I fucking hate my life." He twisted his head towards Shinra, who merely raised his eyesbrows in response. "I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas."

"Here we go..." Shizuo mumbled, shaking his head as he prepared for Izaya's rant.

"You know what, Shizuo? You should enjoy yourself, because come Sunday.." Izaya waved his fingers in the air to emphasize his point. "You're gonna start dying just a _liiiiiittle_ bit every day."

Kida laughed, agreeing with him, while Shizuo rolled his eyes for the up-teenth time that day. "Yeah, that's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" The odd one spoke.

Shinra's face was deadpanned as he looked at Kida. "Oh, really? _That's_ why you're single?" He asked acting as if the man should have women crawling all over him, when it was obviously the other way around.

"Yeah." Kida nodded obliviously.

"Cool. Good to know." Shinra replied.

A short silence settled in amongst the men. Shizuo went back to focusing on his driving, while the others went back to watching the changing scenery. It wasn't until the blond realized he needed to get over did anyone speak again. Shizuo relied on Kida to notify him of any oncoming cars on his side. "Am I all right over there, Kida?"

Without looking, Kida nodded. "Yeah, you're good." And with the twist of the wheel, Shizuo began to steer the car into the oncoming lane. The blaring of a semi alerted the blond instantly as he brought the wheel back around, speeding out of the way to avoid killing the four of them. "AH JESUS CHRIST!" Shizuo screamed, while Izaya and Shinra clung to their seats. Izaya looked back at the car, eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" The raven haired man smirked.

Shinra looked as if he had a heart attack, his face slightly paler. Kida's lips were upturned, a large smile plastered on his face. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"THAT WAS _NOT_ AWESOME. What is WRONG with you?" Shizuo yelled, trying to get his heart pulse to settle down.

"That was INSANE. We almost just died!" Shinra flailed, throwing this arms up and looking at both Izaya's and Kida's laughing forms as if they were crazy.

"You should have seen your face!" Kida shouted in between breaths, looking at Shizuo. "_Classic!_"

"That's _funny_" Izaya added, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Shizuo responded, finally calmed down enough to get back to his driving, and successfully getting over into the lane he needed to. The rest of the car ride had gone incredibly better, finally getting off the express way and one step closer to their destination in Vegas.

They were surrounded by a desert area, nothing but sand stretching for miles. The boys decided to make a pit stop at a gas station that looked to be the only one in sight. Shizuo, Izaya, and Shinra all got out of the car, Shizuo turning to Kida and taking the keys with him. "You watch the car, alright?" Kida nodded, stepping out and eyeing everyone in the surrounding area suspiciously. An old man ended up walking past, whistling at the car, and drawing Kida's attention.

"Boy, you've got a sweet ride there-"

"-Don't touch it." Kida threatened. "Don't even look at it. Go on, get out." The older man shook his head and began to walk away. "You heard me. Don't look at me, either."

Izaya and Shizuo watched him from inside the gas station, Shizuo with a perplexed look on his face. "He's actually kind of funny." Izaya commented as they waited for the person in front of them to make their purchase.

"Yeaaah, he means well.."

"Is he all there? Like, Mentally?" Izaya asked, turning to Shizuo.

"I think so. He's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird."

"I mean, should we be worried?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No." he replied, even though he himself wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Vorona did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble.." The man in front left, and the two stepped forward, placing their things on the counter. "Or drink too much.." Shizuo added.

Izaya chuckled. "Jesus, he's like a gremlin, comes with instructions and shit.."

Shinra came up from behind the two of them, placing a bottled water onto the counter as he wormed his way between them. "Annnd, one water!" He declared. Shizuo brushed it off, and turned to the brunette.

"All good with Namie?"

"Oh, yeah!" Shinra exclaimed. "Told her we're two hours outside of wine country and she bought it." Izaya's head dropped, before he turned slightly to face Shinra, nothing but the word 'pathetic' running through his head.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?"

Shinra shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I do. But _trust_ me it is _not_ worth the fight."

Izaya turned to Shizuo. "Oh so, you can't go to Vegas, but..." He looked back to Shinra, locking eyes with him. "She can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?"

Shizuo put his hand inbetween the two. "Hey," he started looking at Izaya about to tell him how he had crossed the line, but Shinra cut him off.

"Okay, first of all, he was a _bartender._" Shizuo waved his hand and nodded while Izaya watched the brunette. "And she was _wasted_. " Shinra adjusted his glasses as he saw that Izaya wasn't even phased. "And if you _must_ know, he didn't even come inside her."

Izaya stared at him in disbelief. "And you believe that?" He stated before turning his attention towards the cash register.

Shinra's jaw dropped slightly, and Shizuo turned away, deciding to stay out of it. "Uh, yeah I _do_ believe that, because she's grossed out by semen!"

Shizuo and Izaya exchanged looks with each other, but decided not to say anything else and just let the subject go.

* * *

><p>Getting everything they needed and a full tank of gas, the four of them hoped back into the car and began driving yet again to their destination. It was quiet amongst them all, most likely because Kida has his face nose first into a book titled. 'The Rules to Playing Black Jack'. He tore his eyes off the page to share some information with the group. "It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" No one responded to the question, Shizuo instead ignoring it and proposing his thoughts.<p>

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Kida."

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling?" He returned his attention to the book again. "It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a fool-proof system."

Shinra sighed. "It's also illegal.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." Kida retorted. Shizuo let out a laugh to his response.

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed. "..I'm pretty sure that's illegal too..."

Kida looked up from his book. "Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive!" Shinra and Shizuo both looked at Kida with faces the resemebled both worry and confusion, as if they couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Kida let out a sigh as he turned to look out the car. "Thanks a lot, Bin Laden."

Shizuo closed his eyes for a moment, dismissing what was said and going back to the original topic. "Either way, you gotta be _super_ smart to count cards buddy, okay?"

"Oh _really?"_ Kida challenged.

"It's not easy."

"Okay, well maybe we should tell that to _Rain Man_, because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruh-tard."

Shinra finally tuned into the conversation, not sure if he had caught that last line correctly. "What?" He asked, like he was speaking to an idiot.

"He was a ruh-tard." Kida repeated louder. Shinra stared at him for a long moment, in disbelief.

Shizuo looked back at Kida. "_Retard."_ He corrected. Izaya just sat in the back smiling to himself as he listened to the conversation.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the desert soon morphed into a full on city, and the sky switched from day to night. It felt like a full day spent on just driving, but after what seemed like so long, they had finally arrived at their hotel. The four piled out of their car, their mouths hanging open in amazment at how nice the city was, no matter what they looked at. Large red letters were glowing out in the night of a huge building reading "Ceasar's Palace" in greek font. A group of people walked past that caught Izaya's attention, making him do a full turn around as he smiled. "Heerree we go!" He smirked. They stepped up to the lobby desk, eyes wandering around the area. This night was going to be amazing.<p>

A women with short brown hair smiled at the four, greeting them. "Welcome to Ceasars."

"Heell-lloo!" Shinra stated rather enthusiatsicly.

"Checking in?" She asked. Shinra nodded while Izaya leaned over the counter.

"Yeah, We have a reservation under 'Dr. Kishitani'."

The lady looked down on her computer. "Okay, let me look that up for you."

Izaya clapped his hands together and turned to Shinra. " 'Dr. Kishitani?" Shinra glanced over at him.

"Shinra, You're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy.."

"It's not fancy if it's true." He responded, looking at the women.

Izaya followed his gaze and shook his head. "He's a dentist. Don't get too excited." He straightened his posture and added. "And if uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

The lady laughed slightly, while Shinra felt his self esteem descrease a little. "We'll be sure to do that." She stated.

Kida took this moment to cut in, facing the lady, while holding out a small square black box looking electronic. "Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

The lady's eyebrows scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a sig' on my beeper." He replied, indicating his pager. The lady shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm..not sure.."

"Is there a payphone bank?" Kida waved a hand in the air. "A bunch of payphones?" He ellaborated. "Business."

The lady looked at the group who were watching Kida with amusement, before answering. "Um...there's a phone in your room..?"

Kida nodded his head in satisfaction. "That'll work." She shook her head and turned back to Shinra. "So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?"

Shizuo nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Actually," Izaya cut in. "I was wondering if you had any villas available?"

Shinra shook his head, confused. "We're not even gonna be in the room." He stated.

Shizuo agreed. "Yeah, it's unnecessary."

"It's no big deal, we can share beds. It's just one night..." Shinra shrugged.

Kida cut in. "If we're sharing beds, I'm bunking with Izaya." Izaya quickly snapped his attention to Kida, staring at him as if he had just talked in another language. Kida smiled. "You good with that?"

"No, I am not good with that." Izaya replied, pulling back from the counter and facing the two sane men. "Guys, we're not sharing beds, what are we, 12 year olds?" Without waiting for a response, Izaya turned to the women behind the counter. "I apologize, How much is the villa?"

She looked down at her screen. "Well," She started. "We have one villa available and it's 4,200$ for the night."

"Is it awesome?" Kida asked.

She nodded, adding a timid smile. "It's _pretty_ awesome."

Izaya slapped a hand down on the counter. "We'll take it." He turned to Shinra, who still found it unnecessary. "Give her your credit card."

"I can't give her my credit card!" Shinra replied, looking at Izaya like he was a maniac.

Shizuo reached into his back pocket, ready to pitch in for the room. "We'll split it."

Izaya waved his hands and laughed. "Are you crazy? No. This is on _us._ " He stated, motioning towards him, Shinra, and Kida.

Shinra bit his lip as he faced Izaya. "You don't get it." He chewed his cheek. "Namie _checks_ my statements."

The women took that moment to cut in. "Well, we just need a credit card on file." She looked amongst the men. "We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then?"

Izaya threw his hands up, happily. "Perfect. Thank you!" He nodded at the women and looked at Shinra. "We'll deal with it tomorrow, come on."

Shinra reluctantly reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet, pulling out his credit card and handing it over to the women. "fine.." he breathed.

"Can I ask you another question?" Kida spoke, making eye contact with the women.

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot...This isn't the real Caesas palace, is it?" He asked, motioning to the entire hotel. Her brown eyes locked onto Izaya's as if to ask if the man was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Did um..." Kida glanced over at the group nervously, seeing that they were all watching him. "Did Caesar live here?"

"Um...No." She responded.

"I didn't think so..." He replied, examining the place further.

* * *

><p>Shinra slid the card key into the appropriate slot, pulling it out and twisting the handle, and opening the door for everyone to see. Their mouths all dropped at the room and it's beauty. Walking in there was a nicely decorated tiled hallway, with flowers hanging on the walls on either side. Straight ahead was the living room area, with a large window frame that looked over the entire city. A red rug was placed on the floor with a white couch that curved around the two walls and had an arrangement of red pillows to match the rug. There was a black metal coffee table that glistened. Black, draw back curtains dangled on the sides of the large window, the view absolutely breathtaking. There was a grand piano that sat off to the side, across from the couch."Hooolly <em>Shit!"<em> Shinra exclaimed as they walked in further.

"Now _this_ is Vegas!" Izaya exclaimed stretching his arms outward, indicating the entire room.

"Oh- My..." Shizuo breathed out. "This place is _enourmous_."

"Now we're talking." Izaya smirked. Shizuo looked around, still not believing the size of the place. The walls were painted a deep maroon, and four dours hugged the hallway, indicating four seperate rooms for the men to claim.

"This is all _one suite?_" The blond asked out loud. He moved away from the hallway, and went to get a better view of the place. Across from the living room area, there was a bar set up, with stools, drinks, and wine glasses that were decorated neatly around it. Behind the bar, a large flat screen was hung on the wall, for perfect viewing. To the left of the bar area was a walk-in tub, with steps that lead up to it and also had a flat screen perched up on the wall. Long mirrors filled the empty spaces on the walls, while Shizuo smiled. "Thank you guys..." He breathed, setting his bags down. "Or should I say, Thank you Shinra?" He rephrased.

Shinra pointed a finger at him. "You're welcome. It's only 'cause I love you buddy."

Izaya clapped his hands together, smiling micheviously as he stood in front of the large window, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful night lights of the city. "Okay ladies! Pick a room, get dressed. Let's be ready in thirty minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is like..so _easy_ but so _hard_ to write.. I've been playing the movie and writing along to it, but it's hard to describe certain things, because they're all so _natural_ and obviously, I am not good at writing that.

Anyway, I've got a lot written today. I've finished the latest chapter in **Treatmen****t** , I'm just waiting for it to be beta'd, otherwise it would've been updated already. So in my spare time I wrote this. It's been a while since I started a story and had an update _the next day._ Hasn't happened since **Empty With You** 8I Oh well. Thanks for reading guys!

Please Review if you can? Those are always delightful.

Dextris


End file.
